


The End of Father Kylo

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abstinence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodily Fluids, DOING IT FROM BEHIND, F/M, Falling In Love, Freckled Ass, Loss of Virginity, Pining, Priest Kink, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, because i'm a piece of shit, possible impregnation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: After a filthy youth and almost suffering a great loss, Kylo turns to priesthood and leads a virtuous life. That is until he meets a girl who turns his world upiside down and reminds him that he has a functioning body below his waist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be for the Reylo Sin Anthology that I didn't participate in after all, so here you have it, eat the filth.  
> Special thanks to SaintHeretical and reylovahs.tumblr.com for beta reading, editing and some great tips!

In silence, Father Kylo climbed the steps of the pulpit, and looked down on his parishioners. A soft smile bloomed on his face at the sight of his flock, gathered to receive another sermon he prepared for them. He began to read his script with his deep , melodic voice, and occasionally looked over the people beneath him. While some were truly paying attention, he noticed a few people who absently let their gaze drift away to the beautifully colored windows, and some were inspecting their fingernails for any signs of dirt or chips in their nail polish. In the back, a few young boys had their faces illuminated blue and he knew they were playing with their cellphones.

With a sigh, he looked at his script again and tried not to let any negative feelings pollute his heart as he preached, but nonetheless he couldn’t ignore the sting of anger and disappointment in his heart. So many people were coming here out of habit, or to keep up appearances, despite lacking faith, doubting, or just simply not living the Christian way.

He proceeded with his reading for another half an hour. When he finished and started collecting the pages with his sermon, he looked down at the congregation one more time.

There was a girl, in the third row, right beside mister Kenobi and his wife, who had chatted with him a couple of times, praising his sermons and his work in the parish. Yes, he knew they had a daughter who left for college just a couple of days before he arrived as their new priest. She must’ve come back for summer vacation. And apparently she decided to spent it at home, with her lovely parents, accompanying them to church instead of traveling to festivals and partying like most young people these days. Kylo felt a pleasant warmth spreading in his chest. Apparently not all the lambs were straying from the right path.

She resembled her mother, but was far more beautiful, with her rosy cheeks and more delicate features. Her Sunday dress was modest, with a flowery print, her hair brown, shiny and brushed back from her face, bound behind her head. 

He noted how devoted she looked, with her hands clasped at her lap, a delicate smile, and her eyes fixed on him. Clearly she hadn’t missed a word he spoke, giving him the attention he expected from the congregation.

It was time to receive the eucharist. Everyone stood up when the organist filled the little church with music. A line started forming before the altar and as the people where kneeling, Kylo gently placed the little white circle on their tongues with the words “The body of Christ”.

Next were the Kenobis, and Kylo gave them a nod and a smile, as he did with all that attended regularly and always gave their share on the plate. After her parents, it was the girl’s turn. She knelt before him and lifted her face towards him, opening her mouth. Kylo took the eucharist out of the golden chalice, and lowered it onto her pink tongue. However, he didn’t remove his hand quickly enough, and as she rolled her tongue around the tiny wafer to pull it into her mouth, it brushed against his pointing finger. Startled, she looked at him with big eyes, and Kylo managed to keep a straight face, but his hand trembled a little and he felt a blush creep up his neck.

“T-the body of Christ.” he said with a light stutter and the girl closed her mouth slowly while keeping eye contact with him. After a moment, she finally blinked, and blushing slightly, she rouse and made space for the next parishioner.

Later, in his humble room and out of his robe he wore at mass. Kylo knelt and put his hands together for a prayer, thanking God for yet another day where he could serve Him in leading His flock a step closer to salvation.

As he held the rosary pressed to his lips, an image invaded his mind and he opened his eyes.

Soft, pink lips.

She was just as shaken by what happened as he was. Such silly thing, an accident, nothing more, no need to dwell on it.

But he could help it, he touched the spot on his finger that touched her tongue…as if he could still feel it, warm, and slick. It was just a brush, he felt just the tip of it against his skin… it’s not like he put his finger in her mouth and she sucked on it…

No!

He jumped to his feet. He couldn’t allow himself such thoughts. And especially about a young, innocent girl who trusted him to be a righteous man. Kylo took a deep breath and did his best to ignore the faint throbbing he felt in his dick.

No, he wasn’t like that, not anymore. He put his past behind him and led a good life now, one that he could be proud of.

It was years ago, before he turned to priesthood, that he indulged himself in carnal pleasures, had relations with women without meaning, until he was shaken awake when his father almost died. He was robbed and stabbed when he was looking for his son who was spending yet another night visiting one club after another.

His injuries were serious, but he survived. Kylo saw this as some sort of warning, a punishment for his life style. His mother tried to convince him it was not true but Kylo made his decision. He turned to God and was honored to be allowed to serve him in absolute devotion and purity.

He managed to stop his thoughts abouth the girl, and prayed all night, concentrating on his mission, calming his blood and pushing away his desire.

During the following days he saw the girl, Rey, a few times. She seemed to be unaffected by what had happened. They exchanged a few words after the next mass while she waited for her parents who were talking to a friend. She was very polite and laughed a lot, her smile was radiant, lighting up her whole face, like a ray of sunshine. She was of average height but he still towered over her and she had to raise her head when they talked and she stood by his side, letting others pass them as they exited the church.

He found her views on certain topics very interesting and every time they ended their conversation and she left him, he found he was already missing her voice. It was so very easy to like her. But of course, he was being careful. He couldn’t get too near her, he couldn’t care too much. Their interactions were always friendly, but never intimate. He kept his distance, and his thoughts stayed pure, even after those time when his shoulder brushed hers, when the wind that disshelved her hair and tempted him with the scent of her shampoo. These little physical contacts and things he noticed, like the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, haunted him at night, but he stayed strong.

Until one day, when he lost the fight.

It was Sunday afternoon. The mass was long over, and Kylo was sitting in his office, checking emails, when he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Please come in!” he said.

The door opened and Rey stepped inside, looking a little unsure, wearing the same dress he saw her in earlier that day at church.

“Am I disturbing you, Father?” Her voice was shaky. Kylo stood up from his chair and came closer to greet her, as he closed the door behind her.

“Of course not, Rey. Please, sit down! How can I help you?”

She came near the desk and sat down while he took his place on the chair as before, waiting for her to speak.

“I have to talk to you…” She began. “It’s… not easy for me to say this to you, but I feel I must, before I leave again.”

He completely forgot she was going back to college soon. Suddenly, it was hard for him to swallow, as if someone had tied a rope around his neck and started pulling it tighter.

“Go ahead, I’m listening.” He watched her as she nervously clasped her hands together and avoided meeting his eyes. What was it that troubled her?

“I… I will not come to the church again, I’m leaving next week, but I think it will be for the best to just stay at home and avoid coming here and…”

“Rey…” he began

“…seeing you.” She finished her sentence and he tried to understand what she just said. She didn’t want to see him? Lord, did she notice something in his behavior? Was his gaze, that he allowed to slide along her lithe figure too lustfully? Was she disgusted with him?

“Did..I… do something? Didn’t you like today’s sermon? I admit, it was a bit stern but…”

“Father.” Rey interrupted him and sighed. “Kylo… please, it’s not about what you did, it’s about what I fear I might do if I continue coming here.” She lowered her head, as if she was ashamed.

Kylo was still confused. Something was really troubling her. She wasn’t like his usual, cheerful Rey.

He clenched his fists. No, she wasn’t HIS Rey. He chastised himself internally.

“The last couple of weeks were great, I really enjoyed talking to you, you’re so devoted to the parish, you’re so wonderful…” She looked at him and he noticed tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were stained red.

She took a deep breath.

“I can’t see you anymore, Kylo. I…I’ve started to have feelings for you. I have to stay away, don’t you understand?” Now she was really crying.

Kylo couldn’t move for a moment, couldn’t think. He barely heard her next words because of the deafening rush of blood in his head.

“On that first day back at home when I came here, I knew I had to watch out. You were so…captivating, so serious and majestic, standing above us all. I drank in each and every one of your words. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. And when I… did that with my tongue… by accident of course, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I had to force myself to behave naturally in your presence so you wouldn’t know how I felt.” Rey kept talking, as if she couldn’t keep it inside any longer. She was blushing so hard, and her wet eyes were so beautiful when her irises dilated…

Kylo found himself digging his fingers into his knees so hard it was causing him pain. But at least it helped to draw his attention away from his dick, now hard and pulsing in his black trousers.

This was dangerous. Very dangerous. The one woman who made that sort of impression on him in YEARS, was now sitting in front of him, confessing her sinful thoughts about him.

“And then we talked…” she continued. “That’s how I knew I was in real trouble. I love discussing things with you, I enjoy our conversation so much that sometimes I couldn’t get my parents fast enough to church just to have those moments with you.” She raised her small hand to her lips, embarrassed at how much she was spilling right now, but she didn’t stop there.

“But I knew it had to stop. I even went as far as touching you on purpose, brushing my shoulder against your arm, and it was sending such sweet jolts of happiness right to my heart, the feeling of your shirts fabric on my skin.”

Kylo knew that he wouldn’t make it to the end of her confession. His heart was already pounding like he had just run a marathon and his fingers literally itched to touch her, grab her arms and pull her closer. He jumped to his feet, fighting the building desire that roared in his groin.

“You have to leave…now!” He went to the door, placing his hand at the handle. She was looking at him like a doe, visibly hurt., and slowly she rose from her chair and made her way to him.

“I know it’s wrong of me, that it’s offensive to you, but… I need to know.”

Kylo finally managed to look into her eyes, not sure what she meant.

“Was it only me?.” She searched his face, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. “Please, tell me. Did you, even for a moment, feel the same?”

Yes, he did. He wanted to tell her. But he knew if he did, it would be his end.

“Rey…” His voice was hoarse.

“No, tell me! Tell me that I wasn’t the only one who wanted more!” She grabbed him by his arms. He felt her fingernails as she squeezed his bicepses. This sudden contact and her being so close made his head spin. He felt himself getting weaker.

“Even if…we just can’t…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Rey closed the distance between them and pressed her lips onto his.

The world stopped existing for Kylo. Everything besides Rey and her warm mouth and body, her scent, and a tiny little moan that escaped her throat, just went away. As she massaged his lips with hers, he slowly reached for her and placed his hands on her waist. She was so small, she had to stand on tip toes to reach his mouth. This moment was so blissful, he felt as if she soaked into him, traveling along his bloodstream, filling his body with incredible warmth.

She pushed a little into him, making him walk backwards until his calves hit an old broad reading chair that belonged to the previous old priest, and he fell on it. Not even a second went by and Rey straddled his lap, her thighs on both sides of his hips. They were at eye level now and she started to grind into him, riding his bulge up and down as she dove in for another kiss, but the brief interruption in their actions was enough for him to manage to clear his mind. It was forbidden, and he swore to never go back.

“Rey… no, you will regret it!” He tried to reason with her, while fisting the fabric of her dress. He though of anything that might stop her. He was older, almost ten years her senior, and what would her parents say about this?

She stilled for a moment and looked at him, face suddenly serious.

“No. I know I won’t. I know I want you, not only physically, and even if it means I would go straight to hell for this, I won’t pretend that there is nothing between us.” She had his face in his hands, stroking his lips with her thumb as she spoke.

“Throw me out if you want. If this means nothing to you and If you don’t care.” She brought her lips to his ear.

“But if you do, then please, make love to me. Now.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, and he felt her warm breath on his neck. He swallowed hard and clenched his fist even more in her dress, trying to resist her, but as he looked down, he saw that he had hiked the skirt of her dress high enough to reveal her underwear. It was light blue, and right were her sex was, it was darker. She soaked right through it, and as he inhaled, he smelled her arousal.

In this moment, his control, his vows, and all that he held dear in the last eight years, went to shit.

With a groan, he grabbed her around her waist and stood up, taking her with him. She yelped and put her arms around his shoulders, to keep herself from falling down, but he held her steady, going to where his desk stood.

If she thought he was going to sit her gently down nad make love to her, she was in for a surprise.

He put her down on her feet, spun her around and bent her over, so that she hit the desk with her elbows eliciting a grunt. He grabbed her hips in his hands and pressed his erection hard against her ass. Rey gasped and threw her head back.

Kylo slowly bent over her, until he was sure she could hear him clearly.

“You come to me, a man living in celibacy for eight full years, denying himself any bodily pleasures, and think if I give in to temptation, I will go slowly after you teased me so much?”

“N-no…” Her breath was ragged as she spoke. He heard little whines with her every exhale, and each of them made his dick twitch a little.

“Good. You wanted me, so now you will take me, all of me.” he said through his teeth as he lifted her skirt, and yanked her blue panties down to her knees. He took a step back to look at her and almost fell to his knees.

It was the most divine sight he had ever beheld. Rey had beautifully tanned skin, with no tan lines, which means she must’ve been nude when she sun bathed. He imagined it and reached to his zipper.

Her ass was small but round, perfectly shaped, with visible freckles. He looked at them and opened his fly.

The afternoon sun was shining through the little stained glass window in his office, and fell right on her, enveloping her cheeks in shades of red, blue and green. And between them, glistening with wetness, was her cunt.

Kylo pulled his dick out of his boxer shorts, already hard and pulsing. He stepped closer and put his hand between her legs. Rey inhaled sharply as he rubbed his fingers along her swollen folds, sliding so easily thanks to her juices. He rubbed her clit and she started writhing under his touch, moaning.

He smiled to himself. So eager. He would’ve never thought that Rey, the humble and modest girl, would sound so needy and press her pussy into his hand, begging for more friction.

Oh he will give her friction.

He positioned himself behind her and rubbed the head of his dick on her folds, lubricating it. She bucked her hips even more and clenched her hands on the edge of the desk in anticipation.

Kylo took her cheeks in his hands, spreading them apart and lined up with her dripping entrance. One, fast push, and he was inside her.

Rey winced and stilled.

Kylo couldn’t believe he had denied himself this feeling for so long. But then again, he never felt like this before. With Rey, it was different. It wasn’t only pleasure. The thought that it was the girl he started to care about, the girl that occupied his thoughts for weeks, made it so much better.

She felt so unbelievably tight around his dick. How was that possible? He pulled out a little and pushed back inside. Rey groaned in response and he saw her back tensing up.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, but she didn’t respond to his question. Instead, she moved her hips, rolling them a little, pressing her pussy onto his dick even more. Kylo looked down and as she backed up again a little, he saw a trail of blood on his shaft.

She was a virgin? Kylo felt her sliding onto him again and closed his eyes. She was a virgin. And she wanted him to be her first. Something dark arouse inside of him. An animalistic urge to push into her, fill her completely. His. She was his right now, only his.

She whispered something. Kylo opened his eyes, still overwhelmed with his discovery.

“Fuck me.” she repeated. “Please, keep moving, I want you to fuck me.”

She sounded to desperate. How could he say no to that?

He took her lovely hips into his hands again and started moving in and out of her. Slowly at first, as to not cause her too much pain, but after a couple of thrusts she groaned and started meeting him halfway, slapping her ass on his groin, eliciting a wet sound.

At that, he completely lost control. He started pounding into her warmth and marveled at the feeling of her tightness caressing his dick, pulsing around it and milking it.

Rey moaned so loud that it made him go even faster. The edge of the desk was cutting into her thighs but it seemed she didn’t care. Instead she looked behind her and Kylo hissed at the sight of her face, flushed, her lips parted, she was panting, and her eyes were glazed over.

“I want you to come inside me…” She managed to say.

At this, Kylo didn’t even care to ask her about birth control. The only thing he was thinking about now was what it would feel like to spill himself inside her hot, welcoming cunt.

He already felt his orgasm building up. It didn’t take him long after so many years of abstinence, but he didn’t want to be the only one reaching that point. He looped his arm around her waist and lifted her upper body up, pulling her back to his chest, with her ass still perked up for him.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you too.” he said as he reached in front of her, sliding his fingers between her sweet folds and started rubbing her clit in circular motion.

Rey's breathing got faster and she covered his hand on her sex with her own, pressing down, moaning. It wasn’t long until he felt her inner walls tightening around his shaft and she tensed up, giving out a loud squeal, pushing her ass to his groin, as to take him deeper.

He didn’t stop pounding into her as she rode out her peak and then it was his turn. Her orgasm, her warmth, her scent and the noises she was making, it all sent him over the edge.

Hot, thick spurts of his seed filled her womb, making her gasp.

They were both sweaty and spent. As Kylo pulled out of her, she collapsed back onto the desk, cooling her face on the smooth surface. He tried to even out his breathing and went onto his knees behind her, pressing his mouth on her freckled cheek. She gave him a little gasp and after a few moments he noticed that his come, mixed with her own wetness and a little amount of blood, started leaking out of her pussy. He looked around for anything he could clean their mess up, and without even blinking, he took his stole he always wore at mass. He gently cleaned her folds and she moaned silently. The fabric soaked in the fluids and it didn’t bother him that he dirtied an item he once highly respected, for he had something more precious, more special right in front of him.

Kylo rose from his knees, tucked his dick back into his trousers and helped her straighten up. She pulled her panties back on, and adjusted her skirt.

She looked up at him, no trace of shame or regret on her lovely face. Kylo gently brushed the back of his knuckles on her cheek and she smiled at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you never did this before?” he whispered.

She shrugged.

“It probably would’ve stopped you. You would’ve thought that it was too much, that it was to sinful.”

“Well…” He knew she was right. But everything was different now. “I don’t think what happened between us was sinful, not anymore.”

Kylo pulled at his clerical collar , detached it, and threw it at the desk. He wouldn’t need it ever again.

Then he pulled Rey into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. He rocked her slowly, rubbing his hand on her back, enjoying how she felt pressed so flush against him. 

He knew it won’t be easy. People will judge them, and blame her, or him, for his decision. But he would do anything for her. He will fight for her. And no God will ever stand in his way to make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out tin cup for comments*


End file.
